walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Kenneth Requa
Kenneth Requa is a producer who contributed in the production of AMC's ''The Walking Dead''. Filmography Kenneth has been credited in some works, such as: *Carnivàle (TV Series) (post-production assistant - 12 episodes) ** New Canaan, CA (2005) ... (post-production assistant) ** Outside New Canaan (2005) ... (post-production assistant) ** Cheyenne, WY (2005) ... (post-production assistant) ** Lincoln Highway, UT (2005) ... (post-production assistant) ** Outskirts, Damascus, NE (2005) ... (post-production assistant) ** Damascus, NE (2005) ... (post-production assistant) ** The Road to Damascus (2005) ... (post-production assistant) ** Creed, OK (2005) ... (post-production assistant) ** Old Cherry Blossom Road (2005) ... (post-production assistant) ** Ingram, TX (2005) ... (post-production assistant) ** Alamogordo, N.M. (2005) ... (post-production assistant) ** Los Moscos (2005) ... (post-production assistant) * Company Man *Rome (TV Series) (post-production assistant - 12 episodes, 2005) (post-production coordinator - 10 episodes, 2007) ** De Patre Vostro (About Your Father) (2007) ... (post-production coordinator) ** Deus Impeditio Esuritori Nullus (No God Can Stop a Hungry Man) (2007) ... (post-production coordinator) ** A Necessary Fiction (2007) ... (post-production coordinator) ** Death Mask (2007) ... (post-production coordinator) ** Philippi (2007) ... (post-production coordinator) ** Heroes of the Republic (2007) ... (post-production coordinator) ** Testudo et Lepus (The Tortoise and the Hare) (2007) ... (post-production coordinator) ** These Being the Words of Marcus Tullius Cicero (2007) ... (post-production coordinator) ** Son of Hades (2007) ... (post-production coordinator) ** Passover (2007) ... (post-production coordinator) ** Kalends of February (2005) ... (post-production assistant) ** The Spoils (2005) ... (post-production assistant) ** Triumph (2005) ... (post-production assistant) ** Utica (2005) ... (post-production assistant) ** Caesarion (2005) ... (post-production assistant) ** Pharsalus (2005) ... (post-production assistant) ** Egeria (2005) ... (post-production assistant) ** The Ram Has Touched the Wall (2005) ... (post-production assistant) ** Stealing from Saturn (2005) ... (post-production assistant) ** An Owl in a Thornbush (2005) ... (post-production assistant) ** How Titus Pullo Brought Down the Republic (2005) ... (post-production assistant) ** The Stolen Eagle (2005) ... (post-production assistant) * New Amsterdam (TV Series) (post-production coordinator - 5 episodes) ** Legacy (2008) ... (post-production coordinator - uncredited) ** Honor (2008) ... (post-production coordinator - uncredited) ** Soldier's Heart (2008) ... (post-production coordinator - uncredited) ** Golden Boy (2008) ... (post-production coordinator - uncredited) ** Pilot (2008) ... (post-production coordinator) * Crash (TV Series) (post-production coordinator - 13 episodes) ** The Pain Won't Stop (2009) ... (post-production coordinator) ** Ring Dings (2009) ... (post-production coordinator) ** TF-36, Sprint Left, T-4 (2008) ... (post-production coordinator) ** The Future Is Free (2008) ... (post-production coordinator) ** Pissing in the Sandbox (2008) ... (post-production coordinator) ** Three Men and a Bebe (2008) ... (post-production coordinator) ** Los Muertos (2008) ... (post-production coordinator) ** Clusterf**k (2008) ... (post-production coordinator) ** Your Ass Belongs to the Gypsies (2008) ... (post-production coordinator) ** Railroaded (2008) ... (post-production coordinator) ** Panic (2008) ... (post-production coordinator) ** The Doctor Is In (2008) ... (post-production coordinator) ** Episode One (2008) ... (post-production coordinator) * Blue Mountain State (TV Series) (post-production supervisor - 10 episodes, 2010) (post-production coordinator - 1 episode, 2010) ** Piss Test (2010) ... (post-production supervisor) ** Ransom (2010) ... (post-production supervisor) ** Marathon Monday (2010) ... (post-production supervisor) ** Midterms (2010) ... (post-production supervisor) ** LAX (2010) ... (post-production supervisor) ** The Legend of the Golden Arm (2010) ... (post-production supervisor) ** Drug Olympics (2010) ... (post-production supervisor) ** There's Only One Second Best (2010) ... (post-production supervisor) ** Rivalry Weekend (2010) ... (post-production supervisor) ** Pocket P***y (2010) ... (post-production supervisor) ** It's Called Hazing, Look It Up! (2010) ... (post-production coordinator) * Sons of Anarchy (TV Series) (post-production coordinator - 2 episodes) ** Season 1 Recap (2011) ... (post-production coordinator - uncredited) ** Pilot (2008) ... (post-production coordinator - uncredited) Category:Crew Category:Producers